My Supernatural Life
by BlacKitsune1010
Summary: We've all Teen Wolf, now lets view it from a different perspective. This story takes place in the city of Los Angeles and through the eyes of Scott's cousin, Chase. Watch as he goes trails just as bad as Scott's if not worse. Are their adventures linked to each other in a coincidental way, find out.


**Disclaimer: I got this idea after watching _Teen Wolf _and _Rosario+Vampire_ (Neither I own even though they are both great shows). So I hope you enjoy it and me some feedback on what I can improve because this is my first Fanfic.**

My Supernatural Life

"Aaahhh" I screamed from the excruciating pain… oh wait, I forgot, my name is Chase McCall, I'm 15 years old and I'm about to start my sophomore year of high school. But my night is at an all-time worst. About an hour ago my best friend, Nick, called me up and said his dad went to go investigate (his the sheriff of Los Angles) about some weird activity that has been happening in the national park and he wanted to go check it out. About 20 minutes into the investigation he got caught by his dad and left me… in the dark … in the middle of the woods… alone. As I started walking back I heard wolves howling and I started running (I have asthma, probably shouldn't be doing this) and unfortunately, I tripped over a stump. As I got to my feet I see a bat rushing toward me and it bits me in the neck, and that explains why I'm screaming. Now I'm running aimlessly through the woods trying to keep from bleeding out. But I loss conciseness as I make it to the street.

I don't remember much after that, only I woke up in my room. But I woke up feeling weird, like weirder than usual. I felt stronger, but lighter at the same time, not only that but my vision improved also. I went to the bathroom to check my injuries in the mirror, I had gauze wrapped around my neck _and_ my stomach _'I don't remember getting injured there'_. Other than that I still looked the same, shaggy brown hair, but had a bit of black that I got from my dad, 5'11", azure eyes, tan skin and your average body build(lean, but not skinny, buff, but not overly buff, with a 6-pack). "Wait, what time is it?" my clock said 8:50. "Oh, shit I'm going to be late for school… MOM can you drop my off!" "Sure."

* * *

**SCHOOL**

As the school bell rings, Nick starts asking "Dude what happened to you last night?" His my age with black hair (though it was spiked up because of a gel he uses), 5'11", emerald eyes, tan skin, but not as tan as mine and the same build as mine. "I don't remember much, only that I got bit by a bat" as we entered our math class. "A bat, no not possible." "How would you know what I saw, you ditched me." "Well I'm sorry, my dad handcuffed me to the seat if his car so I wouldn't go off again" He replied sarcastically. "How come you don't think it's a bat?" "Because bats haven't been in California in 80 years because of the increase of heat, they like cool climates." Then the teacher introduces a new student, though I didn't really pay attention… neither did most of the boys. The new girl was a goddess and you could tell she was exotic cause of her silver hair that looked like it had been touched by the moon (weird) and ruby red eyes. She had pale skin, but it suited her and it was flawless. She look about 5'9.5"and had a body women would die for (If we are going to be specific, then she had D-cups with an alluring waist and a to-die-for bubble butt). She grab the attention of everyone in the room. She had a calm and collected aura yet it was also seductive, like someone who loves to take charge of a situation. But when she looked at me, she winked and that when I started feeling pain in my neck and I got a memory from last night. _Right before I passed out she stares right me says 'See you later' then disappears into thin air._ "Nick, whatever you do stay away from her." And he smugly replies "Why, want her all to yourself?" My face turned red from the embarrassment because the class want to get quiet and heard everything we were talking about. "NO, you idiot!"

It has been a long day because the new girl is in almost every single period I have and when I look back to see if she is staring at me… she is! She always winks at me too… and I just get the chills. Now me and Nick are walking in the same forest we were in last night (bad idea) talking about the new information I just gave him about last night. "So let me get this straight, you got bit by a bat last night and you think the new girl has something to do with it… dude you're a vampire!" "Shut up and I'm not a vampire." "But you did claim there is a connection between the two, you said it yourself, you feel stronger, faster and improved senses… dude why did you stop walking?" The reason why was because the new girl was right in front of us, like at least 4 feet. "Hi." she replied "H-h-e-ll-loo-o." we stuttered like idiots. "What are you two doing here?" Nick not knowing how dangerous this situation might be said "Shouldn't we ask you the same thing?" "Touché." she said smirking. "I believe an introduction is in order… my name is Ashley… Ashley Bael if you didn't remember… and Chase your friend is right about one thing". She disappears and is near my face, for some reason I blushed and then she says "I am a vampire" and bites my neck, while sucking my blood. It took us a little while to comprehend what she just said and then we started to panic. We took off and I could hear her saying 'see you later'. When we get back to my house, Nick asked the dumbest question he ever could have asked "Do you think she has a sister?" "Really, at a time like this." "… yeah should probably ask her." "Dumbass."

* * *

It's been at least a week since Ashley introduces herself and when Nick asked his question he got a reply, 3 other sisters, and a knee to the gut. Apparently she is a bit protective of her family. Dude was in the nurse's for half of the day. I also learned I'm not completely human or a vampire, something called a dhampire (half vampire, half human) because she didn't transfer her power fully into me (whatever that means), so I got the power but no weakness, so good news, no asthma. We started to hang out to get to know each other and I found out that she is a nice girl to hang around with and she _loves_ to tease me, it's embarrassing when she does it in public. She told me while I don't have the weakness, I'm not invincible and she will train me when the time comes. Unfortunately, Ashley told me I may get the craving for blood every now and then and she actually offered me her blood but I said I'd think about it. Now its first period after we got ourselves settled into school… then it happened. "Class I'd like to introduce Jennifer Hale, she just moved here." All my injuries have healed, yet my stomach started to burn, question is why? She sits next to me and passes a note saying _'Hi, Chase' _I looked shocked_ 'Who is she and how does she know my name'?_ Then I get a good look at her, she was about 5'10", had silky black hair and blue eyes with a tanned skin complication, she had a figure surprisingly similar to Ashley's, but hers was more… defined if you will. She had a mischievous and playful aura, but you could tell she had a smart and calculative demeanor behind that. I realized that my face was starting to heat up because she was very beautiful for someone our age, so I looked toward the front of the class to try a hide my flustered look. I wrote back on the note _'How to you know me when I don't know you'_ She replied _'All will be revealed soon'_ So I here I am about to have an anxiety attack just trying to figure out what I've gotten myself into.

"Hey mom, I'm home" "In here honey, just making dinner." My mom was a beautiful middle-aged women (32) with brown hair that stopped at her shoulders with an approachable aura. She works at the hospital as she has told me she loves to help people and it pays well at times. I hug her to let her know I'm near and start to help her. She's making lasagna with garlic bread, yum. That's when I noticed the extra plates set out on the table. "Umm… mom, are we having company?" "Oh yes, I forgot to mention that one of my new co-workers just moved into the city and I invited her and her family to dinner." "That's cool, I just know to lie off the garlic bread, don't need my breath to smell too bad." Then the doorbell rings. "I got it mom!" I straighten myself out before I open the door and the most unexpected thing could have happened, as if fate was playing a cruel joke on me. Standing at the door was Jennifer with who I assume is her mother and her younger brother. As soon she saw it was me she gained that sly grin on her face "Hey, Chase, I didn't know you lived around here." I smiled back at her nervously "Hi, Jennifer, never expected you to be our guests, come in." Her mother (same age as my mom, maybe younger) greets me with a heart-warming smile, she was adult copy of Jennifer, their similarities was uncanny. "Hello, young man." "Hi, Ms. Hale." I turn to greet her brother "What's your name?" "I'm Kyle." "I'm Chase, nice to meet you." He gives me a bit of a stare down, as if his sizing me up and I've got to admit, his got a powerful stare for an 11-year old. He had black hair like his family, but had green eyes "W-w-what's up?" He stares a little longer, then asked the question I wasn't prepared for "Are you dating my sister?" Complete silence "W-W-What, no I'm not dating your sister, I barely know her!" I exclaimed while blushing bright red "Awe, am I not that appealing to you Chase, is that it?" asked Jennifer not helping the situation "No, you're a very attractive person." Not realizing what I said until it was too late _'I can't believe I just said that'_ "Really now, so should I be expecting any grandchildren soon?" Ms. Hale asked with an amused and teasing tone. Surprisingly, both me and Jennifer blush at that statement and reply at the same time "NO/MOM!" "Good, because I'm too young to be a grandma yet." my mom said from the kitchen. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die from the embarrassment.

* * *

Dinner was okay, to say the least. I could have dealt without Jennifer's mom teasing me and Jennifer about how our relationship is going. Other than that it was fun, then I remembered that Jennifer said that she would explain herself, I figured now would be a greater time than later but not in front of my mom. "Uh, Jennifer didn't you want to talk about the homework" I give her a quick wink to let her know what I'm talking about. "Oh that's right the history homework, is it cool if we work on it in your room" "Sure". As we excuse ourselves from the table and go up the stairs, I can hear my mom yell "Don't do anything _noisy_ up there!" I don't know how many times I've become flustered or embarrassed today but I could feel my face turn red, like a tomato. "MOM, SERIOUSLY" "What you never know" she said nonchalantly as if she was talking about the weather. I just looked at her… and walk away before I make things worse _'If that is even possible'_. As me and Jennifer enter my room (which I'm glad I clean the other day, don't want to look like a hobo) I close the door silently so no one could hear the conversation. "Kukuku… why are you closing the door Chase, you don't want the others to hear us downstairs" she said seductively "N-n-n-no damn it, I just didn't want my mom to hear the conversation" "You sure this is just… _a conversation_" she said it with the roll of her tongue still trying to seduces me _'Oh my god, if this is real I don't want to wake up… wait a minute'_ "I'm being serious, my mom doesn't know about me interacting in the… supernatural" Then she got serious "So you figured it out" "It isn't that hard to figure out when one of your classmates is involved in it to" "Mhhh, I suppose that is true, so what is it that you want to know about me" "Anything at this point will be very helpful because I feel like I'm losing my damn mind" "Will to start things off you're right I am involved in the supernatural and one of the top races within its world, can you guess?" "Ummm" trying to think of the things I know are in the supernatural "A kitsune, maybe?" she got that playful smirk on her face again "Why would you assume that" "Well your playful, mischievous, and I've heard that they can disguise themselves as beautiful women" then she looked embarrassed having comprehended what I just said "Y-you think I'm beautiful" "Y-yeah your very beautiful" I replied nervously hoping I didn't say anything wrong "Thank you, most guys are afraid of saying that to me because they think I or my parents may killed them" she said with a genuine smile "Y-y-y-you aren't going to kill me are you" fearing for my life at the moment "No, you dumbass, I'm not a blood thirsty monster… that's my uncle" I release a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding "Sooo, what are you then?" Her eyes turn red, like bright red "I'm a werewolf, an alpha werewolf" she said with pride

* * *

Chase McCall- 15; Hybrid; Skills(1-10): 6.5; Hobbies: Playing soccer, hanging out w/Nick and his cousin, discovering the extent of his new powers; Likes: Chocolate, soccer, music and singing; Dislikes: Rapists, His Uncle, and Arrogant Jerks; B-Day: 6/21/99

Nick Bernstein- 15; Human(for now at least); Skills: 5.5; Hobbies: Solving puzzles and cases his dad has trouble with, hanging out w/Chase and finding out what else is in these world; Dislikes: Gore, Heights, and fear of being alone; B-Day: 5/15/99

Ashley Bael- 16; Vampire; Skills: 9; Hobbies: Spending time w/her sisters and family; Likes: Chase's blood, tanning and fighting powerful enemies; Dislikes: Holy objects, storms and werewolves; B-Day: 10/24/98

Jennifer Hale- 16; Werewolf; Skills: 9; Hobbies: Hanging out w/her little brother; Likes: Teasing Chase, playing pranks, and meeting new people; Dislikes: Argent's, douche-bags and vampires; B-Day: 11/08/98


End file.
